Two Steps Into Hell
by Beauityofeden
Summary: Altair returns to Masyaf after being away for a few months to find his beloved order in shambles with Abbas in control and his brother-in-law in prison below Masyaf. His youngest son executed his eldest son who ran off after being told a long kept secret by Abbas. Now he and his wife Laila are left to pick up the pieces of their life that Abbas so joyous wanted to ruin.
1. Chapter 1

**I dedicate this story to my best friend Anya who loves to read my stories who keeps encouraging me to keep writing. Thank you and I hope you love it :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, characters, events, places etc. I do however own the female /OC in the story. Rated-T**

**Featuring-Altair, /OC, Darim**

* * *

**Summary-**

**Altair returns to Masyaf after being away for a few months to find his beloved order in shambles with Abbas in control and his brother-in-law in prison below Masyaf. His youngest son executed his eldest son who ran off after being told a long kept secret by Abbas. Now he and his wife Laila are left to pick up the pieces of their life that Abbas so joyous wanted to ruin.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story is set in Assassin's creed 1. I came up with the idea when Altair and Maria confront Abbas after returning to Masyaf. Maria isn't featured in my story and I changed it making it different. Altair is married to someone else that I had created. **

**Review if you like, but be nice about it.**

* * *

**Characters**

**Altair Ibn-La'Ahad**

**Darim Ibn-La'Ahad**

**(With mentions of)-Robert De Sable**

**Laila Ibn-La'Ahad (Al-Sayf)-Malik and Kadar's sister**

**(With mentions of)-Sef Ibn-La'Ahad**

**(With mentionsn of)-Malik Al-Sayf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masyaf, 1228-Present**

Altair sat on a bench waiting, staring at his hands. He had received no word about Laila's whereabouts.

"Altair!"

He looks up and he breathed a sigh of relief as he gets up with his wife Laila rushing over to him hugging him.

"You are safe. I thought..."

His voice trails off as he looks down at his wife.

"What is going on? I was at the Bureau and Tazim came to me saying that Malik was taken and put into prison for murder. Then he said he was guarding me

until your return."

She gives him a confused look.

Altair stares down at her and into her eyes realizing...

She didn't know.

"Lia you do not know?"

She pulls away, giving him a look of confusion.

"Know what? Altair what is going on? Why was my brother taken prison for murder!"

Altair's head drops to his chest.

After a few minutes of silence Laila steps in front of him touching his cheek with her hand.

"Please Altair." She softly whispers as he looks up at her.

"Whatever it is, whatever my brother did, I must know."

Altair slowly nods and stares into her face.

"Malik murdered Sef."

Her eyes widen as she stumbles back slightly, he reaches out to hold her hand to steady her.

"No!" She shakes her head. "No. No. That is a lie, my brother would never harm our son! Never. He loves my children dearly as much as he loves his own son."

She goes to pull away from Altair and rush off when he gently stops her pulling her close to him holding her tightly to him.

"He's gone, he's really gone." She softly whispers as tears fall down her cheeks.

Altair presses his lips against the hood of her robe holding her tighter to him.

"Yes. Abbas told me."

Laila begins to cry as her legs weaken she goes to collapse to the ground, but Altair holds her slowly setting her down upon the ground.

"I don't believe any of this Altair."

Her hood slips off as she turns her head to look at him.

"Neither do I."

"Darim, where is he? Does he know?"

Altair softly sighs.

"There is more..."

Laila's nods. "What is it?"

Altair holds her face cupped between his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Abbas told Darim everything and I don't know where he is now."

Laila begins to cry as she rests her head against his shoulder crying.

**1191-Past**

Altair stands outside Malik's house waiting for news about Laila. The door slowly opens as Malik comes outside surprised to see Altair, but not really surprised.

He and Laila had been close since they were children and he had been in love with his sister for many years.

"How is she?"

Altair wasn't sure if he would tell him after what happened in Solomon's Temple a few months ago.

"As good as can be I suppose. Thank you..."

Malik looks up from the ground to look Altair in the face.

"Thank for you for bringing her back to me. She's all I have left of my family."

Altair slowly nods.

"And Robert De Sable? Is he dead?"

Altair nods.

"Good after what he has done, he deserves to die."

Altair nods.

**Altair's POV**

"**I received word from Malik that Robert De Sable found Lia while she was in Acre on a different assignment. He captured her and used her as a warning to us if we do not complywith what he wanted which was the Apple. I knew what I had to do, I had to get her back even if it meant letting Robert live. She is my world."**

Altair was almost afraid to ask what that comment meant, judging by Malik's demeanor at the moment all was not good.

Malik looks up at Altair seeing his reaction to his comment.

"That's right! There is more! Not only did that bastard beat her he violated her as well! The spirit and joy that was in her is all gone now because of that man!

He robbed her of that and I'm not sure if that will ever return now."

Malik turns around facing the wall of the house resting his head upon it softly crying.

"She's alive but broken." He whispers softly

The two men stood quietly outside the house together saying nothing. Nothing could be said at that moment, that wasn't already said.

**1228-Present**

Laila looks up at Altair and her head bows.

"We've lost him and he most likely hates me."

Altair lifts her chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"We will find him and explain all to him, he will never hate you. You are the brightest star in the sky to our sons."

Laila softly sighs.

"I never thought that man's name would ever be spoken again after so many years."

She gets up from the ground walking away a little stopping and staring out into the distance.

"Lia."

She turns to look at him, staring at the man whom she loved for so many years. Who stood by her regardless of the outcome of Robert De Sable's violation to

her.

"You did an honorable thing by marrying me even though..."

He holds up his hand to her stopping her.

"Lia I married you, not for honor but for love. Darim is my son regardless and will always be my son."

He walks over to her pulling her close, staring down into her eyes as she looks up at him.

**1191-Three months later-Past**

"Lia?"

Altair finds Laila by the fountain sitting there crying, he has just returned to Masyaf from an assignment.

She looks up at him and wipes her eyes with her hands.

"Welcome back."

She forces a smile, but he saw right through it. Seeing the pain and shame in her eyes, since everyone in the order and the village knew about what happened

with Robert De Sable. It was like she had no peace to move on with her life. She was to always be stuck within his shadow of hate always.

"Why are you crying?"

He steps closer to her and looks down at her .

"I wasn't crying." She lies trying to hide it.

"Malik told me about your assignment."

She quickly changes the subject. She was no longer an Assassin and was now helping Malik at the Bureau in Jerusalem.

Altair kneels down on one knee, looking at her.

"Has someone said something to you?"

She shakes her head and smiles, but then the barrier comes down as she begins to cry.

"I'm with child. I'm carrying Robert De Sable's child."

She puts her hands against her face crying softly as he reaches out slowly, holding her hands pulling them away from her face.

Altair gently kisses her hands and holds them gently.

He gently helps her up and they begin walking.

"How was Acre?"

"It was good. How are you feeling with your...condition?"

She looks up at him not really sure if she should answer him.

"I'm feeling alright. Malik has been very supportive of me. I figured he would want me sent away to have the child."

Altair knew Malik better than that, regardless of how this happened to her he would always support her and be there for her always. She was his only family

now.

Laila stops walking for a moment and going off to the side with Altair behind her as she faces him revealing her baby bump. He takes his hand and goes to

touch her stomach looking at her.

"May I?"

She nods and places his hand upon her stomach watching his reaction in wonderment and surprise.

"I can feel..."

Laila had only knew Altair for his seriousness and only a few times he would allow his emotion to show other than anger. A smile forms upon his face as he

places his other hand upon her stomach feeling the baby kicking.

**Memory Fades...**


	3. Chapter 3

**1228-Present**

Altair leans forward to kiss her forehead and then leans forward, brushing his lips against her kissing her softly.

Laila holds onto Altair's arm softly sighing.

came to this. Such a hell that we have walked back into my love."

Altair holds her close.

"We will find this out and we will find out the truth. Abbas has destroyed the order and everything we've worked so hard to build. He must have thought to destroy us and our family as well."

Laila pulls away sitting down upon the bench watching her husband.

"Tazim told me that Abbas ordered the others to bring me back here to Masyaf. Why I do not know."

Altair turns and she sees the anger in his eyes.

"Why? What did he want with you?"

Laila shrugs.

"That I do not know. Tazim doesn't know either, he only heard that part. So he road ahead before they left coming to Jerusalem. The last time I spoke to my

brother was when he said he had business but didn't say where nor did I question. If I had known..."

Laila becomes silent as her head bows.

"Abbas needs to answer for this! He needs to answer for all this since he is the cause of this trouble! He deserves to die for this!"

Laila nods.

"Please Altair do not seek revenge, nothing will be solved. You can win back the order without revenge and find the answers we are seeking as well."

Altair places his hands upon his hips.

"Win back the order? The assassin's only obey him now. They will not listen to reason while he is in command. After all he has done! For having Sef killed and

then to reveal to Darim that I am not his father and that his real father was a monster Grandmaster Templar who violated his mother out of revenge and spite

for the Assassins! He had no right to do such a thing! I am Darim's father, regardless of how he was conceived!"

Laila's head falls again as she stares upon the ground as Altair softens and begins to quieten his rage.

"I'm sorry Lia." Altair softly says as he goes over to her sitting beside on the bench holding her close to him.

"We both knew that some day we would have to tell Darim the truth, I've replayed that moment in my mind over and over but the outcome was always the same."

He holds her hand and kisses it gently, presses his lips against them.

"We will find him and explain everything. It was wrong to keep the truth hidden from him, but it wasn't wrong as well. We wanted to spare him the knowledge

of who his father was. We only did what was best for him Laila. Come, we will go speak to Abbas and seek the truth."

**1191-Past**

"So, I hear you are married Robert De Sable's whore."

Abbas comes into view as Altair was leaving the gates of Masyaf Castle. He smiles at Altair almost sneering in pleasure.

"So you did take pity on the whore of the Templar who got herself with child. So what is the plan now Altair? Play hero and pass the bastard child off as

your own?"

Altair felt rage fill within him as Abbas spoke clinching hands into fists.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you Abbas and of my actions."

Abbas laughs.

"So it is true. The mentor did marry the whore, how nice."

Altair's hand goes up around Abbas's throat, pushing him against the stone wall.

"Speak another ill word of my wife and child, I will kill you where you stand. Regardless of how the child was conceived that child will be mine."

He lets Abbas go who was now gasping for air, staring up at him

"Do you really think the order will receive the child with open arms when we all know who it's true father is? A Grandmaster Templar. The enemy of this order."

Altair glares at him.

"If this order does not accept the child as my own so be it. But that will not change a thing. Never speak of this again."

Altair goes to walk away.

"This will never be over Altair. That child will always be a constant reminder of the man you loathed who killed their brother who conspired to destroy this order.

Each time you look at the child all you will see Robert De Sable and what then? That the blood that runs in the veins of that bastard child your whore is carrying i

s the child of a Templar. Do you really think you will look away from that knowledge?"

Altair stops walking and turns to look at Abbas not responding as he walks away down to the village.

Laila was sitting on the bench close to giving birth soon. She and Altair had been married now for three months now. He has been caring and tender with her,

he didn't often stay away now that she was close to giving birth to the baby. It was a different side of the man she once knew who was serious and highly

egotistical of himself. Though deep down she was worried that him marrying her would not rest well with the others in the order or the result of this child she

was carrying and about to give birth to.

"Lia?"

She looks up to see Altair walking over to her.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nods and slightly smiles.

"I'm alright."

He sits down beside her and holds her hand. She was beginning to trust again and allowing Altair to show her affection, and touch, something she found hard

to do after what happened.

"You seemed deep in thought."

She slowly nods.

"Just thinking about everything."

He reaches out caressing her stomach something he loved to do often. He smiles, feeling the baby kicking around inside.

"The baby is very active today."

She smiles and places her hand over his.

"The baby is only active when you are around. It's like the baby knows your voice."

He stares into her face and sees sadness with pain in her eyes.

"What is troubling you Lia?"

She looks up at him and smiles.

"I don't want you to have regrets Altair. About marrying me or about this baby."

He shakes his head and kisses her hand.

"I have none. I love you very much Lia, always have since as long as I could remember. This is what I want to do and regardless this child that you carry is

mine. Love didn't create this baby, but love will help the child grow and thrive into someone who is amazing."

She smiles and kisses him.

"You are indeed masterful with words my love."

He laughs a little and presses his lips against her hand. Laila suddenly gasps out in pain and holds his hand tightly.

"Altair I think it's time."

She looks up at him and they smile.

**1228-Present**

They walk together into the castle as the gates open and make their way to where they spoke Abass standing in the garden with Swami and the council.

"Well, look it here Altair and his whore."

Laila lowers her head slightly.

"We are here for answers about our son's death. Why was Sef executed?"

Abbas smiles in almost a sneer.

"So you seek the truth, I see. Your son was not executed, he was murdered his own Uncle who hates you for all those years of being in your constant shadow.

You destroyed his family, made a mockery of his name and legacy along with this order. You are only here for revenge that is how you work Altair."

Altair steps forward.

"Malik didn't murder Sef. He was executed! Now I want the truth! What did you tell Darim?"

Abbas laughs and then smiles.

"I only told him the truth. He had a right to know that the man he loves and worships isn't actually his father. That his whole existence was nothing but a lie."

Laila steps forward, slapping Abbas across the face as he catches a hold to her wrist.

"You had no right! Darim is and will always be Altair's son!"

Abbas glares at her with anger.

"He is the son of a Templar, whom you bedded with. You are nothing but a cheap whore looking for pity after the mistake you did."

Suddenly Abbas is pushed away as Altair pushes Laila behind him.

"You will not speak of her like that! Speak to her with honor and respect!"

Abbas spits on the ground.

"What honor? She has nothing. As for the respect that is something will not get from me. I told Darim, who his real father is and that his mother was nothing but a

whore. He had every right to know the truth and he took the news very well, I might add."

The two men laugh as Altair feels rage fill him.

"Darim may not have been conceived by me, but he is still my son! You had no right telling him anything! Your hate and rage for me has destroyed this order

and everything it stands for! You executed my son out of spite and hatred! You drove our other son away for revenge against me! You are no better than

Robert De Sable himself!"

Swami steps forward smiling proudly as his arms cross over his chest.

"Your son was executed by my hand. He died knowing the truth that his mother was nothing but a whore and his brother was the son of a Templar. Before I

killed him I told him that you ordered the execution for dishonor of the order."

Altair's blood boils in rage as he points at Abbas shouting at him.

"You are the one who is alone Abbas and have nothing!"

Abbas grits his teeth.

Swami pulls out his blade and goes to attack Altair when he is stopped when Altair kills him with his hidden blade. The man falls dead to the ground.

"Get them!" Abbas shouts.

Altair begins to fight the other assassin's off as he and Laila make their escape from the castle. They get onto their horses and ride off.

They stop riding and make camp. Altair makes a fire and sits behind Laila holding her close to keep her warm since the nights get cool.

"Are you alright? You haven't spoken a word since we stopped riding."

He gently pushes her hood down and rests his cheek against her hair.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about what happened back at Masyaf. We've lost both sons Altair."

She softly says as she stares into the fire.

"We will find Darim and we will speak to him. All is not lost Lia, trust me. Abbas will will have his downfall and he will pay for what he has done to Sef and

Darim."

She lays down to rest against him as he lies behind her holding her close as she falls asleep, but he didn't go to sleep in case they were followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alamut**

Altair and Laila finally made their arrival in Alamut where they were joined by Sef's wife and their two granddaughters.

Days later

Altair sat his desk writing in his codex, thinking about the events that just transpired over the course of a few days. How everything around them crashed in a

blink of an eye. The death of his son and his other son's whereabouts still unknown to he and Laila. The order in a disarray and Abbas...still breathing.

"Altair!"

He sits up straight hearing Laila call out his name. He quickly stands hearing the distress in her voice and rushes out of the room and outside where Laila was

standing with the two girls as they play. There a rider could be seen and soon came to view, it was Darim. He gets off his mount and walks slowly over to them

staring at them both.

Laila goes to step forward, but stops herself afraid of his rejection and remains still and silent.

"Hello mother." He looks at her and then at Altair.

"Father."

Altair nods.

"I've been searching for you both since I received word from Tazim that you both fled Masyaf. We need to talk."

They both nod and walk over into the garden sitting down upon the bench.

Altair looks at his hands and then at his son who was staring at him being silent for a moment.

"Sef is gone."

He softly whispers to his parents.

"Did Uncle Malik really...kill him?"

Laila shakes her head.

"No, he did not. It was Abbas, who did this."

Darim softly sighs and slightly leans forward quietly thinking for a moment.

"I went to Masyaf to see you mother, but I was told by someone that you were not there. That no one knew where you were actually. So I went to see Abbas

and that's when he told me...everything. Sef at the time I did not know was already dead. Everything transpired so quickly by the time I got there. It was all

over pretty much. I could not do anything, if I had known Sef was in trouble I would have went to his aid."

Darim's head bows as he begins to softly weep. Laila gently touches her son's head almost afraid at first, but he didn't pull away from her. She gently glides her

fingers in his hair, comforting him as she did so many times when he was a child.

Darim looks up and at Altair.

"I know you are not my father and that I am not your blood son."

Altair slowly nods bowing his head for a moment.

"Your mother and I kept this a secret from you not out of shame or for the sake of reputation. We thought at the time we were doing the right thing, it was

wrong, yes. But you will always be my son Darim. Your true father was a vile man who hated the assassin's and everything we stood for. He took your mother

out of spite, and hate. To make a point proven I guess. He beat her and he violated her, because of that she she was with child. With you. I did not marry her,

out of pity but because I truly did love her and always had loved her since we were children. Your mother is not the whore as Abbas implies, she was a victim of

Robert De Sable's hatred. I have loved you since before you were born and you will always be my son. We didn't want you to feel that his hatred ran through

your veins nor did we want you to feel you were like him because you are not anything like him."

Darim slowly nods and looks at his mother.

"I do not hate you mother or you father. But is it not hard to look at me knowing that I am the son of a Templar? The son of Robert De Sable?"

She smiles, shaking her head touching his cheek.

"Darim I never once gave a thought of seeing you anything but my son and the son of Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. I see Altair in you each and every day, even if you are

not his blood."

She leans forward to kiss his head and she gets up going into the house.

"Do you see Robert when you look at me father?"

Altair shakes his head.

"I see your mother in you and myself when I was your age."

He smiles.

"Thank you for loving me father."

Altair smiles and places his hand upon his back.

"Loving you was not hard to do my son. You, your brother and mother are my world. For that I live and breath for all of you."

Darim smiles and they hug.

"Is mother alright? With Sef being gone? I was worried for her and her safety since you were still away."

"She seems to be alright, your mother is a strong woman and I know it pains her inside. The assassin in her is still very much there."

Darim nods in agreement and softly sighs.

"And you father?"

Altair looks at him thinking for a moment.

"I'm fine son. You need to not worry about me."

Darim studies his father for a moment and smiles. All his life he looked up to this man, worshipped him and studied him, but this his heart shudders slightly. His

brother, his best friend and baby brother was gone now. Taken from this world, leaving behind a wife with a shattered heart and two small girls. Leaving a hole

in his parent's hearts that would never be filled.

That night

Altair sat outside thinking quietly when he hears a sound, looking up, he sees Laila coming outside with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She sits beside

him as he sits up slightly taking her hand into his holding it tightly.

"You are planning revenge aren't you Altair?" She quietly says staring at their hands.

"Why do you think that Lia?"

He looks at her, watching her.

"Altair, I've known you since we were children. I know you better then anyone and I know how you work my love. What are your plans?"

Altair sighs and pulls her onto his lap.

"I want Abbas to pay for what he's done to our family. To Malik. For what he did to Sef, to Darim, to you and to the order. I will destroy him and reclaim the

order once again building it back to what it once was and should be."

She stares into his eyes touching his face with her hand.

"Killing Abbas will not undo the damage that has been done my love. It will not bring Sef back to us or lessen the pain that Darim may feel. It will not lessen the

heartache we both feel. Nor it will not undo the unjust he has caused against my brother."

He slowly nods.

"I must wrong the right and making Abbas pay, it's what I must do. I know it will not undo the damage that has been done or bring our son back. He will be his

own undoing and downfall, I will just end it all for him."

He presses his lips against the side of her head as they sit there quietly together in the grief they both shared.

Altair made his vow and he would follow through on that vow. He was going to return to Masyaf and destroy Abbas.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
